I Never Thought It Could Happen
by Quality Paiges
Summary: An Introspective look into a part of Blind Target, Warning Spoilers for Blind Target Manga!


This FanFiction is Dedicated to my PenPal and friend Anne. She's an inspiration to me and she's been waiting for this for a long time. So thanks Anne, I hope you enjoy it.

SPOILER WARNING : I base all my fanfiction of Gundam Wing fact, I like to consider my fanfictions extensions off the series, or what may have been. I also like to think that I capture the true feelings of the characters, or at least a valid interpretation based on my experience. This faction is an introspective look on the part of Relena & Heero in the manga Blind Target: Epilogue. Pleased be warned that if you have not read Blind Target there will be spoilers.

Title: I Never Thought It Would Happen  
Rating: PG (for mushy stuff)  
Author: Quality Paiges (aka Air)  
E-mail: redgurl20@hotmail.com

  
'Indicate inner thoughts'  
"Indicate Actual Talking"  
(author's comments)

Disclaimer: Honestly, does anyone who owns Gundam Wing really care that I'm writing this fanfic, probably not...

~*Relena*~

(Relena had just convinced Chris that there could be peace, that there would be peace between earth and the colonies. Now Ralph was preparing to blow up this colony. Relena and Quatre would escape to the conference, Heero and Trowa would go after those who were behind this and Duo and Wufei would go their own way. Relena was using this time for a little introspective thought.)

'So many attempts on my life, I wonder why nobody ever actually gets to kill me? Heero, of course. And she take such precious little care of himself, physically at least. Emotionally he's under wraps of protection. He needs someone to take care.'

"Hurry! We don't have much time!" Ralph yelled.

'Time to go to that conference time to show the world that once again Relena Daralin is not dead.'

"It's all set. Then we just disappear into the confusion after the blast." Said Duo

'Disappear like always.'

"Take care everyone." Said Quatre.

'Quatre is such a nice boy. I bet he'll be the one taking me to the conference hall.'

"You too." Trowa said.

"I'll make sure Relena gets to the conference hall." Quatre said.

"Great we're outta here." Said Duo.

(Wufei walks away.)

"Oh . Wufei? Hey – Wait up!" Duo called after him.

Duo waves good bye as Trowa says. "I'll be going ahead."

Quatre just sort of gave Heero a look. "I'll just wait in the shuttle."

(Now it was just the two of them. Heero and Relena. Everyone else had left. Maybe it was with the intention of leaving them alone. Nah, probably not. Wufei and Trowa didn't care about whatever little thing Heero and Relena had. Duo was probably too dense to figure anything out. But maybe Quatre was on the sly.)

'We're alone, now's the time to tell him to take care. Not like he'll listen.'

"Hurry. There's no time." Heero said systematically.

'See I knew he would say something exactly like that. When will I see him again? WHEN? I can at least tell him to be careful.'

"I know... Be careful, Heero."

"You don't have to worry about me. You have things to do. You need to stay focused." Heero said.

'Well that's cruel.'

"You're a strong person. But, don't ask me not to worry for you. Because I want to."

'There I said it, it's selfish for him to tell me what to think about.'

"Relena..." Heero said.

'Whenever he says my name it sounds like he's scolding me, I should just save myself the trouble.'

"... I had better get going." 

'Look at me do the right thing Heero, I'm leaving just like you wanted me too... What?'

Heero had just grabbed my wrist.

"Relena..." 

'He's leaning in he's going to kiss me. Whaa??? Oh I should close my eyes, it isn't polite to stare. But wait a minute, Heero Yuy kissing me??? Heero Yuy Kiss? Heero kiss me??'

"Relena... I..."

'I's so confused, there is this wonderful light pressure on my lips but...'

"Quatre's waiting." He said and leaves.

"Wait!"

'I want to know what that was all about. It probably didn't even mean anything to him. It was nice though.'

~*Heero*~

'.....'

'Time to go, everything is set. Time to disappear like always.'

Everyone but Quatre, Relena, and I had left.

"I'll just wait in the shuttle." Quatre said.

'..what was that look from Quatre?'

Just Relena and I.

'Why does she always look at me like she's worried about me?'

"Hurry, there's not time."

'Is there ever?'

"I know... Be careful, Heero." She smiled gently at me.

'Whatever.'

"You don't have to worry about me. You have things to do. You need to stay focused." I tell her.

'You have too much to worry about already.'

"You're a strong person. But don't ask me not to worry for you. Because I want to."

"Relena..." I say. 'Worry about yourself.' I think.

"...I had better get goint."

'She looks like she wish she hadn't said anything at all. I have to do something now!'

"Relena...I..."

'I'm kissing her, what if, what if, what if she doesn't want to be kissed? But I'm kissing her anyway.'

"Quatre's waiting." I say I don't want to explain anything to her so I leave.

"Wait!" She calls out.

'But I'm already gone.'

~*Some Time Later*~

Duo accosts Heero at his new school, of course Duo is met with Heero's usual welcoming gun. But after their discussion, Duo notices Heero stop in front of a large televison screen that has Relena on it.

"Hey! Good to see she's doing fine."

Heero thinks 'Yeah, I agree.'

While after the show Relena hugs her bear and thinks. 'I'll be fine.'

Finis

Sooooooooooooooooo?


End file.
